Backlander
Zeta Point is actually a Timeship called the Backlander or Backland (Buckland in the Japanese version) that had been shared by the Alpha Gang and Rex's family. It is powered by the seven stones found in a digsite in the future that formed after the meteor wiped out the dinosaurs in the Cretaceous Period. Anime Original Series It was built to use the power of the Element Stones to travel through time. Launched on Christmas Day in the year 2127, with a crew of Drs. Ancient and Cretacia, Jonathan, Seth, and Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang, it journeyed back to the Mesozoic Era. There the Ancients began turning dinosaurs into cards, succeeding in collecting 36 varieties to bring back to their present time. However, Dr. Z began using the dinosaurs for fighting, and developed Move Cards to make them stronger in combat. The Ancients intended to return to the future for the birth of their baby, but Dr. Z and Seth sabotage the time machine, keeping the group in the Cretaceous Period. The Ancients eventually repair the time machine, but Dr. Z and Seth mutiny mind-flight, ejecting Rex's family from the stasis chambers they had been resting in, with his parents disappearing and Rex along with Jonathan landing 12 years prior to the present day. However, the Stones had been knocked out of their holder, disrupting the ship's flight, and scattered themselves and the Dinosaur Cards across the planet in the modern day when the ship crashed. The Backlander then disguises itself as the island base of Zeta Point for the majority of Series 1, serving as the Alpha Gang's base of operations. Though its true purpose was never discussed for the audience to hear, it hinted at not being a regular island by moving at least once. Near the series end, Seth betrays Dr. Z, takes control of the island, and raises it from the ocean, blasting the island jungle disguise off to reveal the Backlander itself, flying it over to Japan with his newly-created Black T-Rex. After the mutant dinosaur is defeated and the Backlander reclaimed by the returned Ancients, Jonathan takes the helm, auto-repairing all damage caused across the world by any dinosaur since the timeship arrived in the present. It then leaves for the future with the Alpha Gang and Rex aboard, returning to the future. Mesozoic Meltdown It almost immediately returns, having run into another timeship on its journey. After the D-Team's parents are captured by the Space Pirates, Jonathan pilots the Backlander through the timestream, following either Rex's TPS or the Pterosaur to pursue the Pirates to the next time period in search of the Cosmos Stones. The Space Pirate's initial attack had left the Backlander incapable of programming a destination before departure, this functionality was later repaired by Reese and Johnathan when the D-Team managed to get back to the present. When Seth took the Backlander to destroy the Dark Pterosaur, it destroyed the ship's engine, so when Rex left with the dinosaurs and his parents, they had to leave the Backlander behind and took the Spectral Space Pirates' ship instead. They could not return to get it because the Spectral Space Pirates' time machine had a damaged engine too, so it could only take one more trip, and that was to their home time, 2127 AD. Functions It is noted that the Backlander doesn't have any weapons, unlike the Space Pirates' ship. The Backlander can also cause earthquakes with it's sound waves it can also has a cloaking device for it to stay hidden. The Backlander can also fix things messed up by the dinosaurs (or anything that changed since it arrived in that time period), as shown in the last episode of the first series. Jonathan fixed the Sphinx (Spiny), the Leaning Tower of Pisa (Pachycephalosaurus), the Great Wall of China (Carcharodontosaurus), the Sagrada Familia (Allosaurus), and the D-Team's home city (Black Tyrannosaurus). It also repaired the damage to Ancient Rome in episode 2 and put out the fire started in episode 26. In the series finale, the Backlander also repaired all the damages that the Spectral Space Pirates and the Dark Pterosaur did to Earth. Name *In the Japanese version, it was called the Buckland, named after the British paleontologist , who described the first dinosaur fossils. How the dub named it "Backlander" is unknown (maybe it was because it sounded similar, and it could travel the 'back lands' (which also sounds interesting) of time and space?). *It is only referred to as the "Backlander" in episode 49, the season 1 finale. Throughout season 2, it is called simply the "Backland". The reason for the change is unknown. Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime